


Please Don't Leave me Alone

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Allen Walker as Red, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wanna write an age regression though now, Lavi quits being a bookman, Like huge spoilers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Allen Walker, We Die Like Men, You Have Been Warned, and just have the Order be shocked, anyway enough tags, he deserves the world, he's been through so much, like not really but he has more of red's attitude than Allen's, spoilers for D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Bookman tells Lavi that they're leaving the Order because he's too attached. But gives him the choice to stay with the Order or become a Bookman.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Please Don't Leave me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone reading my current Persona fic sees this, I *am* working on the next chapter for that. But I've had Laven on the brain for days and needed a way to get it out so I could focus. So I'm posting some drabbles and then I'll get back to work on it

Bookman stares down at his apprentice, glaring at him as he just sits there silently. Not denying, anything his guardian is accusing him of. "Well? Have you anything to say for yourself?" 

Lavi shakes his head slowly. "No Bookman." His head drops slightly. Lavi never meant for it to get this far. He never meant to disappoint his grandfather this much. 

A disappointed sigh spills from Bookman's lips. "Go pack your things. We're leaving before you get even more attached. You'll have to return your innocence as well. So make sure you go to see Hevlaska." Lavi nods his head again, keeping his expression schooled, despite the pain and sadness he feels inside his heart. Which just serves as even more proof as to how poor of a Bookman he truly is. "Come back here once you've packed and given over your innocence. If you have any goodbye's you wish to make, do it now before I forbid you from doing so." 

Lavi stands and nods his head, not looking at his grandfather. "Thank you, Bookman." With that, Lavi leaves Bookman's room to go and pack up his own. Not having more than a few possessions, it doesn't take Lavi to empty his room. 

So with that done, he moves down to the empty basement where Hevlaska lives. The Innocence's guardian is seemingly waiting for him when he gets there. "What brings you all the way down here, child." 

Lavi raises his head to look at the being. "We're leaving. Bookman says I've grown too attached...." An image of Allen laughing pops in to his head and he sighs. "I suppose he's right. So I'm returning my Innocence before we depart." 

Hevlaska frowns, as well as Hevlaska _can_ frown. But does retrieve his Innocence. "You understand you are still the compatible for this Innocence, correct?" 

Lavi nods his head. "I understand. But my path is not to be the path of an Exorcist. It is to be one of a Bookman." Hevlaska accepts his answer as Lavi turns and heads higher up into the Head Quarters. 

He thinks hard about going to see his favourite Exorcist. Not wanting to leave him after everything that's happened. Especially everything that's happened to him recently. With Allen's reveal as the 14th and Cross dying. That last revelation didn't hinder his forbidden feelings towards the teen in the slightest, but part of him wishes it would. Because if it did then he might not have to leave. Might not have to be pulled away from the Order. 

So he's decided to say goodbye to Allen. It'll hurt like hell, but it's what Allen deserves. He doesn't deserve to be abandoned. Not again, and certainly not right now. So with his mind made up, he heads to the science department to ask Komui if he knows where the younger is. "Komui! Do you know where Allen is?" 

The man looks up at him, a look of pity shining in his eyes that Lavi doesn't like in the slightest. "Saying goodbye?" 

Lavi grumbles at him. "So Bookman told you then?" Komui nods. "Did he tell you why?" Another nod. Lavi sighs, averting his gaze from the man in front of him. "Will you tell me where he is so I can say goodbye?" 

Komui smiles at him sadly. "He's in his room. As he has been since he was revealed as the 14th. You will have to persuade Link to let you in though." 

Lavi straight up _glares_ at the man. "If that Two Spot thinks he can stop me from saying goodbye to Allen before I leave. Then he has another thing coming." With that he storms out of the science department. Leaving a group of slightly confused scientists behind him. 

Walking the halls towards Allen's room almost feels like a chore. Like something he doesn't really want to do. Which wouldn't be further from the truth usually. But nothing about their lives have been normal since Allen's reveal as a Noah. But right now, he's dreading his arrival at Allen's door. Knocking on the door, it swings open but Link is the one stood on the other side. Not that Lavi was expecting otherwise honestly. "Let me in." He glowers at the man while Link just stares at him as blankly as always. 

Link keeps his hand on the door and continues to stare at Lavi. "You know that I can't let you in." A grumble sounds from within the room and Link turns to look further in. "I'm not allowed to let anyone in to this room and you know that." 

Another grumble, Lavi's heart beats harder at the sound of Allen's voice. Finally realising that this will be the last time he ever gets to hear it. A few seconds later, Allen himself is stood in the doorway. "Link. If you don't let Lavi in, I swear I will let Tim eat your hair." Timcanpy jumps up slightly from his perch on his master's shoulder. "Choice is yours Link." 

Link eyes the little golden golem warily, before nodding his head. "Fine. You have 5 minutes, and _no one_ is to know about this." Lavi nods his head and slips in to the door. "I will re-enter this room in 5 minutes and you will leave." With that he leaves the two teens alone, closing the door behind him. 

Allen gives Lavi a quick once over. "So what's wrong? You wouldn't risk coming to see me if everything was okay." 

Lavi frowns at how quickly Allen figured him out. "I.... I'm leaving. Me and Bookman are leaving the Order. He says I've become too attached." 

Allen opens his mouth immediately, wanting desperately to tell him not too. To not leave him. Not after losing everything else. His Master, his home in the Order and his individuality. But he knows he doesn't have the right. After all, he has no doubt that he is part of the problem. He and Lavi have been close since the start and Bookman has never seemed too happy about that fact. So he closes his mouth and accepts the numb feeling that's starting to build inside his chest. "Okay...." Timcanpy looks up at his Master in worry. Nudging his body against the pale cheek. "Stay safe, Lavi." With that said, he walks over to his bed and drops on to it. Pulling his legs up to his chest. 

When Allen doesn't respond to his presence any more, Timcanpy turns to the other teen and bares his teeth. Warning him to leave the room. Lavi understands now what he's done to the younger teen. But it's too late to fix it now. What's said is said, what's done is done. He leaves the room, ignoring Link's shocked expression. After all, only a minute has passed since he left. Link enters the room and asks Allen what happened. As the door closes behind the man, he hears Allen's voice once again, low and dangerous. A warning laced in his tone and words. "Link, if you don't drop it. I will hit you with my Innocence." The door closes fully before Lavi can hear Link's response. 

With the goodbye he wanted to make made, he heads back towards Bookman's room. He doesn't bother knocking when he gets there. Simply entering the room with his head bowed. "You're ready to go I assume?" Lavi doesn't reply. He may have packed and said goodbye to Allen. But he is in no way, ready to leave the Order. "No matter. We're leaving now. We'll have to find somewhere else to record history from." Lavi still hasn't raised his head, but he does wonder where else they could go to accurately record history. The only place as touched by the war as the Black Order, would be with the Noah. Lavi _knows_ he shouldn't, but he can't help hoping that they don't go to the Noah. Because he wouldn't be able to look at Tykki Mikki for more than a minute, before remembering what he did to Allen and socking him in the jaw. Innocence or no Innocence he truly doesn't care. "Come, Lavi. We're leaving." Keeping his head bowed Lavi follows Bookman out of the room and through the castle the Black Order use as their Head Quarters. 

On their way out of the Castle they run in to Leenalee who looks between the 2 with a look of concern written on her face. He raises his head just a little bit to make eye contact with her. She stares into his eye with a look of confusion making it's way on to her soft features. "Where are you going?" She looks over to Bookman, before returning her gaze to Lavi. "Lavi? Are you leaving?" He nods. "On a mission?" Shaking his head, he lowers his head to stare at the floor. "Oh. Have you at least said goodbye to Allen?" 

He averts his eye away even more. Far enough away so that he can't even see Bookman's shoes anymore. "I told him I was leaving. He shut me out after that. Timcanpy wasn't keen on letting me stick around." 

Leenalee just stares at him. Anger flashing through her eyes for a brief second. "Did you even tell him goodbye? Or did you just tell him that you were going?" Lavi still doesn't raise his head. "Lavi! I cannot believe you. I know Bookmen have no use for a heart. But I didn't think you could be so _heartless_. After everything Allen has been through. You don't even tell him goodbye properly." She eyes Bookman for a second. Unsure as to whether she should say this next bit, but eventually she decides she doesn't care. "I know that you care for Allen, even though you shouldn't. But more importantly I know you know that Allen cares for _you_. You're the only one I feel he'd ever drop his mask around, because he knows your wearing one as well." Lavi hunches his shoulders but does look up to stare at Leenalee. But then he remembers that Bookman is stood right next to him and looks back at the floor. 

Bookman looks between the two teens, before turning around to continue leaving the castle. Lavi turns around to follow after him, but not before sharing one last look with Leenalee. He mouths an apology, hoping that the emotions he shouldn't have will show on his face. That he truly _is_ sorry. That he didn't want to hurt Allen. As he gets further away, he sees acceptance flash across her face. 

Hoping to see Allen later today when he's allowed out of his room for dinner, she heads back in to the castle. If he leaves his room today that is. Not that she can blame him, really. After all, like everyone else in the Order, it's Allen's home. Yet because of something he had neither choice or control over, he has been shunned. Very few people now will even look at him. Everybody else whispers about him all the time, even when he's in the room. Yet to Allen's credit, he never let's it look like it bothers him. But Leenalee can only assume how much he's hurting right now. 

She walks in to the cafeteria, hoping to see Allen there. But instead she sees Link looking like he wants to kill someone. Faintly she realises that the victim of his anger is most likely Allen. He spots her entering the cafeteria and makes a beeline straight for her. "Do you know where Walker is?" 

She tilts her head slightly. "Why would I know where Allen is? He's been locked in his room with you for the past week." He narrows his eyes at her, almost glaring. 

But he does eventually concede. "Very well. If you see Walker please tell him that he's in trouble for leaving his room without me accompanying him." 

Leenalee's eyes widen slightly. "Wait what? Where would he go?" 

Link's hard glare returns. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for him would I?" 

She drops her head a little. He's not wrong after all. "Let me help you look for him. I'll ask Crowley and Miranda to look around as well. Maybe my brother or the science division know where he is." Link's eyes bore in to her for a second before he nods in agreement. 

"Very well. I will wait in his room for him to return. But if you don't find him soon, I will assume he has turned traitor and call Lvellie in." After she nods her head in agreement, he walks off. She wouldn't do anything else anyway. She doesn't want Allen to get in any more trouble than he's already (unfairly) in. With her mind made up, she leaves the canteen to go find the 2 exorcists. 

Lavi hears the Castle behind them get louder as they get closer and closer to the exit. Once they get to the door of the Castle, Bookman turns around to face him. "Bookman?" 

The old man just stares at his apprentice for a few minutes. "What is your path?" 

Lavi fights the urge to lower his head. "My path is that of a Bookman. It has been since I was 6 years old." 

Bookman raises an eyebrow at the teen. "Very well. What is your hearts path?" 

Lavi scrunches his eyebrows together. "It doesn't have one. I'm a Bookman in training, I have no need for a heart." 

That gets a sigh out of the old man. So he tries his question a slightly different way. "Don't bother pretending. You've always had more of a heart than you should. This time, however. Your heart is making itself known. So I'll ask you again. What does _Lavi's_ heart want?" 

Eyes widening, Lavi stares at his teacher. "Lavi wants to stay with the Order. With Allen." 

Bookman's eyebrow lowers back to it's original position. "That's what I thought you'd say." He gestures his head towards the big castle door. "If you step out that door. You will no longer be Lavi the Exorcist. You will be a Bookman in training. With a hundred different names without a heart to accompany a single one of them." Lavi manages to hide the slump in his shoulders. "If you want to continue like that then you are to follow me out of the Castle. You must forget your feelings, and you will not be able to help Allen. But if you wish to stay here and fight with them. You must abandon your title of Bookman and never reveal anything you have learnt to another." Lavi's head snaps up at the words. It almost sounds like he's being given a _choice_. "Choose. If you are not following me, turn around and reclaim your Innocence. You will be able to help Allen that way." 

Lavi looks away from his gramps to the corridor they've just walked down. "Gramps...." He looks back towards him, a smile on his face unlike one the man has ever seen. The truest smile Lavi has ever shown anyone, with Allen being the only possible anomaly. "Thank you. I swear I will never reveal any secrets I learnt under your tutelage." His smile dampens a little bit. "And I won't forget you either Gramps." 

The old man just pulls a face and waves his hand at the teen. "Get going, Lavi. I will record this history from the side lines. Enjoy your life with Allen. I hope it is a long one." 

Lavi smiles one more time before turning around and running down the hallway. He knows his first stop should be Allen's room. But he wants to reclaim his Innocence first before doing anything else. To prove to himself that he's made his choice, that he's staying with the Order. If he made that decision for Allen, well no one needs to be any the wiser. 

Hevlaska looks surprised to see him when he gets to the basement. Which is a shock. He's never seen her look surprised. Only when Allen broke through his paralysis when she was inspecting his Innocence the first time. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Bookman were leaving." 

He nods his head slightly. "I'm sorry for the confusion. He's going, but I'm staying now. If it isn't too much to ask for, could I have my Innocence back?" 

Hevlaska gives him what he assumes is a smile. "It isn't too much to ask for at all. In fact it is a bit of a relief you are retrieving your Innocence." She retrieves the cube from where it was stored and holds it out to him. As soon as he takes it, it returns to it's previous hammer form. "Does this mean you have become one of our Exorcists, not a   
Bookman?" 

Lavi nods his head slightly as he hooks the hammer back into it's place on his leg. "It does. But I won't lie to you. I made the decision for Allen. I still couldn't give two shits about the higher ups at the Order. If they put Allen in danger, I'll fight the decision with everything I've got." Hevlaska gives him that strange smile again. Almost like she was   
expecting that answer but is pleased with it anyway. After narrowing his eyes at her for a few seconds, he turns around to head higher up in to the Castle. Aiming to apologise to Allen. 

Before he can get very far though, he runs in to Crowley. Literally. "Wow. Crow, where are you going in such a rush?" 

Crowley takes a second to recognise who he ran in to before blurting out an answer. "Allen's not in his room. He left without Link and we need to find him before Link decides he's turned traitor and calls Lvellie in." 

Lavi feels himself freeze. 'The beansprout left his room? Why?' It doesn't take long for him to figure out why. He knows a lot of Allen's personality is a mask. After all his own was one for so long so how could he not recognise when someone else was wearing one. But Allen is a pretty private person despite his outward happy-go-lucky attitude. Of _course_ he would want some privacy after thinking he's being abandoned again. "I'll help you look for him. Do you know how much longer Link is willing to wait?" 

Crowley shakes his head slightly. "Not really. Just that it probably isn't more than an hour. Hour and a half if we're lucky." 

Lavi nods his head quickly. "Got it. You return to your search and I'll start my own. The more ground we can cover the better." He watches as the Exorcist heads further down the hallway, before thinking of where Allen could be. Knowing that Allen is a private person, he'd want to find somewhere as closed off as possible. Somewhere only he could get into would be even better most likely. The realisation of where Allen is, hits him like a truck. With his destination in mind, he starts sprinting down the hallway in the direction of the Arc. 

Upon entering the room the Arc is kept in, he finds that the room isn't empty. It's about half full of researchers. But luckily, most of them are from the science division in Head Quarters, which means that Lavi can trust them not to sell him and more importantly Allen out if he's right about where he's hiding. Sneaking across the room, he makes it over to the science division. "Lavi?" Komui's attention is drawn to him as he stands behind Johnny. "I thought you left? What are you doing back?" 

Lavi shrugs slightly. "It's a long short story so I'll tell you later. Right now I need you to do something for me. You know that Allen isn't in his room right?" Komui nods immediately. "Right well I'm pretty sure that he's hiding on the Arc. Which even if he doesn't move it, would be seen as an act of treason by Lvellie. So I need you to empty the room while I go in and look for him, just in case I'm right." 

Komui nods his head instantly. "I can do that. You head in now. The room will be empty when the you leave I promise you that." Lavi just nods his head in thanks. Choosing to ignore the slightly terrifying laugh that escapes from Komui, he heads straight for the Arc. 

He has to blink his eyes a few times to adjust for how bright it is inside the Arc. Knowing that Allen most likely already knows he's in here, he uses his memory to his advantage, and heads straight for where he remembers the Piano Room to be. But when he arrives at where the door _should_ be, he's met instead by a white wall. "Allen. Allen please, I know you're in there. It's just me, _please_ let me in." 

He rests his head on the wall in front of him as he speaks, hoping Allen will listen to him. It's a shock when he hears Allen's voice without seeing the door appear. "Why the hell should I let you in. You left, got too attached. So what are you doing here?" The tone and words are a shock to hear in Allen's usually soft and polite voice. Despite already knowing that Allen isn't truly as polite as he usually comes across as, does nothing to prepare him for a tone he has only heard used against Kanda. It's not quite the one he uses when he talks to the Noah or Akuma. Nor the voice reserved for when he's _truly_ pissed off. But it's a far cry from the way of speaking that seems to be reserved for Lavi and Lavi alone. Apparently getting irritated with Lavi's silence, Allen speaks again. "Well? I know you weren't supposed to get attached to us, but I didn't think you'd be so cruel as to come back and pretend that nothing had changed. Like you aren't the latest in a _very_ long line to abandon me." 

Lavi's heart breaks at the words. Not at the tone, he could cry for joy at the fact that he gets to hear Allen's true words and accent. He just wishes it were under different circumstances. "Allen. I'm _sorry_ I know what I said to you. But those were Bookman's words. Not mine. But I'm not leaving. He gave me a choice. To go with him and pursue the path of a Bookman or to stay with the Order and remain an Exorcist. I chose the Order. No, I chose _you_ Allen." He presses his forehead further in to wall as he speaks. "I love you, Allen. I wasn't allowed to until now, and that caused me to hurt you and I'm sorry. But I'm not a Bookman anymore and I still love you." 

The only thing to reach Lavi's ears for a minute after his confession is silence. But he refuses to move. If they brand him a traitor because he didn't come back on time so be it. Lavi will just save him from the Order and the two can run away. But after a long time of standing there in silence, a single piano note hits his ears, and the texture under his forehead changes. He lifts his head up quickly and stares at the door, with a slight smile on his face. He throws the door open and his eyes land right on Allen. Sat on the piano bench looking away from him, but as beautiful as ever. "Get in or leave, idiot." Not wanting to get locked out again, he leaps in to the room, as Timcanpy rests on his Masters head. 

After a few seconds, Allen starts playing. Lavi knows he's not moving the Arc anywhere. That he has better control than that. He moves towards the other teen quietly as he plays, not wanting to disturb the piece. But before he can get within arms reach, the piece ends abruptly and Allen pulls his hands back. "Why are you playing with me like this? Is it just a game to you?" He looks up at Lavi for the first time since he entered the room. He has tears welling in the corners of his eyes, but he's refusing to let them fall. 

Lavi all but runs the rest of the way to where Allen is sat. "Allen. No, this isn't a game to me. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I'm not playing with you. I really do love you." 

Allen sniffles slightly, blinking back the tears. "Really? Or do you only care for the Noah inside of me like every one fucking else." He looks away from the other teen into the mirror behind him. Lavi catches sight of the frown that takes place on the boys face and assumes there's something in the mirror that only he can see. His frown soon turns in to a glare though and he yells at the mirror. Making eye contact with something that Lavi just can't see. "Fuck off already! I'm not your bloody puppet! Just leave me alone!" 

Lavi can't think of anything to do to calm Allen down at the minute, not when he's acting so unlike his usual self. So he does the only thing he can think of and force him to look away from the mirror. He spins Allen around to face him and pulls him in to a hug. Satisfied only when he feels Allen relax in his hold. "It's going to be okay Allen, okay?" He rubs small circles into Allen's back. "I know that your life fucking sucks right now." He chuckles a little at the snort Allen lets out, along with how he claims stating facts is a lousy way to calm someone down. "It's working though right?" Allen just hums and leans further in to Lavi's chest. "Allen I meant it when I said I love you. I really really do and I couldn't give a fuck if you have a Noah inside of you. Because you're still Allen." 

The younger teen finally reciprocates the hug, wrapping his arms around Lavi's back and clinging on to his shirt. "I love you too, Lavi." 

Lavi smiles and drops a kiss in to Allen's hair. "We'll figure this out together alright? I'm not leaving you. Nothing you can do will make me leave you. But right now, we need to get you back to your room before Two Spot labels you a traitor and gets Lvellie here." 

Allen practically growls at the mention of the man. It's a very strange sound to come from Allen but at the same time it sounds so at home in his throat. "I hate that bastard. He tried to claim that _I_ was the one who killed my Master. The nerve of that fucking bitch nearly made me smack him. So I broke the door instead." 

Lavi pulls out of the hug slightly to look down at Allen. "I've never heard you swear so much." 

Allen rolls his eyes slightly. "Yeah well. That's because I haven't talked like this since I was a kid. I was rude when I was a brat. Being a brat got me beat up a lot. But I always healed, besides they wouldn't get rid of me unless I stopped pulling my weight. By that I mean if I stopped doing literally everything they told me too, I'd have either been thrown in a cage and used as part of the show, or I'd be sold." He thinks for a second before looking up at Timcanpy. "Hey Tim, you should have an image of me as a kid right?" 

Timcanpy pauses for a second before projecting an imagine of child Allen. "What's wrong with your arm?" 

Allen rolls his wrist and stretches his fingers as he explains. He always has been scared of losing the use of his arm again. In fact he'd rather just straight up _lose_ the arm again, rather than have it and be once again unable to use it. "My arm was basically paralysed when I was a kid. Couldn't move it an inch. Made working difficult as fuck, but I managed. I couldn't move it at all till the night I turned Mana in to an Akuma. The night he cursed me." 

Lavi shoots Allen a small smile. "I'm going to ask you to tell me about your terrible childhood at some point. But for now, we really do need to get you back to Link." 

Allen frowns and clings to Lavi even harder. "I don't want to. I don't like the looks everyone gives me. It's too reminiscent of my time as Red." He looks up at Lavi with a smirk, and mirth twinkling in his grey-purple eyes. Lavi immediately recognises it as the look Allen wears when he's about to win a game of cards. "But. I'll go if you give me a kiss." 

Lavi's heart feels lighter than it ever has as he leans down further in to Allen's embrace. As soon as their lips touch, Allen slips his hands in to Lavi's hair and pulls him deeper in to the kiss. Lavi hums at the action, enjoying the attention to his hair. He reciprocates Allen's enthusiasm quickly. When they finally do pull apart, they're both breathing hard and Lavi laughs slightly. "And here I thought you were inexperienced." 

Allen smirks at the teen. A chuckle escaping his throat. "I am. But you don't spend 6 years as Cross Marian's apprentice without learning a few things." His face drops at the mention of his recently deceased Master. 

To prevent him from spiralling again, Lavi places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Come on Allen. Let's go see Link okay?" Allen nods slowly and plays a single note, to make the rooms door reappear. When they get to the door, Lavi grabs Allen's hand entwining their fingers. "Allen. Just know that _whatever_ happens. I'll be by your side. If, when they finally decide your fate and it involves your death as I assume it will and you want to escape the Order. I'll come with you. Don't you dare try and leave without me okay?" Allen nods his head in response, so he squeezes Allen's hand tightly for a second. "Allen. _Promise me_ that you won't do something stupid and leave without me. I came back here for you and I don't trust the higher ups so leaving won't be a problem for me okay? As long as I can help you, I'll do whatever it takes." 

Allen looks up at the former Bookman trainee, and nods his head. "I promise. If I have to leave the Order, I'll take you with me." He squeezes his hand as they get closer to the Arc's exit. "I want to be selfish for the first time in a while anyway. So I'm not letting you go. If anything happens. You and Tim are coming with me." He turns slightly to the little golden golem on his shoulder. "You'll stay on my side too, right Tim?" The golem nudges Allen's cheek as affirmation. "Thank you." He sighs slightly as they get to the exit. "Right. let's go face Link then shall we?" And with that the three of them leave the Arc, to face Link's wrath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the length this *was* supposed to be just a drabble but it got widely out of hand


End file.
